A Mate For My Soul
by GiantFlyingSquirrel
Summary: Given a month until Yuuri must wed, an ancient demon invades his dreams and places a curse on the young king. Should Yuuri fail to find his correct mate and wed them, then his choosen soul mate will die and he will be destined to live a life of loneliness. He has one month until his soul mate dies should he choose incorrectly. One month. And the time is counting down fast.


Disclaimer: Not mine

Alright, for those of you wanting Disappearance to update, I am sad to say you are going to have to wait just a bit longer. No I have not abandoned that story I have just taken a small break because school is kicking my butt. I apologize. And I apologize in advance about this fic. There are points where the flow is just...off (or that could be me...). But this is the most I could do thus far! Now there are two other bits I need to add before I let you all read (assuming you guys are reading this A/N). First off I accidently forgot to take out the 'von' in some places. Like "Lord von Volatire" should really be "Lord Volatire". I apologize and if someone could tell me where (if you see it) so I could edit it out, I'd greatly appreciate it. Secondly, I screwed up wonderfully on the names. If you could point out any place I've misspelled something, tell me, I'll try to find it and fix it. That being said (or rather, written) here ya go!

And damons- hot- as- hell, here ya go! I told you it was finished! XD And sorry...it was only 8, not 9, lol.

* * *

A Mate for My Soul

Days in Shin Makoku were as hectic as ever for the young Maoh. His ever kind and gentle nature worming its way into the hearts of all around him, capturing their unwavering attention with a simple smile that pulled the unsuspecting into his wayward plans-nearly all had fallen victim for his innocent smile and allowed him to escape from work. Gwendal, perhaps, was the only force alive who could stop the Maoh whenever the king craved freedom.

Young Yuuri wasn't quite so young anymore. He was sad to say that his demon blood kicked in when his merging with his other half so he was stuck in this hybrid, awkward form of a boy turning adult. His eyes were wide still, and his body lanky as he was in the middle of his growth spurt when the blood kicked in and thus making him ten times more awkward. His hair had grown roughly an inch longer and that was all due to the fact that everyone had said he looked more regal with it. Overall, he was the same Yuuri with just a bit more height and a bit more klutz added to him.

Currently, the Maoh was locked in his study, diligently signing his various papers that all were demanding his signature. He was hard at work, a first in a long time, to the point that Gwendal was impressed and worried.

"Heika-"

"Gwendal," Yuuri's voice cut off the elder and looked straight into the man's eyes with a bit of apprehension lingering within the irises. "I…I recently heard you over talking with Gunter about something…" He muttered, dropping the pen onto the last sheet of paper. "By my next birthday I have to get married? Is that right?" The Voltaire noble sighed with a nod. "To…to Wolfram?"

Yuuri did not miss the flinch Gwendal tried to conceal. Gwendal's blue eyes were ice, filled to the brim with regret and a sympathetic sorrow. "No Heika, you do not." The king's ears perked.

"Even if we're engaged?"

"You would have to annul the engagement and take the hand of another." The noble silently apologized to his little brother, knowing that Wolfram was only doomed for bad news come the morrow. After all it was Gwendal's idea to send his little brother on a week-long patrol. The young blonde had grown even more agitated and bitterer as the deadline for the Maoh's wedding drew near. Gwendal sighed. "Heika let me make this perfectly clear. You have a little bit more than a month until you're birthday, until you are expected to wed. This means that you have to annul the engagement with my little brother, find a maiden worthy of the title of queen and then propose. There are ways to find a worthy partner-I'm sure Lord von Christ would be more than obliged to help you with, but there is simply not enough time Heika." He sighed, shaking his head. "Marriage for the king is not something to be taken lightly. A suitable partner for you is required, yes, but also a ruler in the event that your reign would…abruptly end."

Yuuri gulped, realizing that that was the polite way of saying "in case he died".

"What do I have to do to…annul the engagement?"

* * *

When Wolfram returned, Yuuri was sure to stay as far away as possible from the blonde mazoku. He entrusted Conrad with the fiery demon. And while the monarch did feel bad for putting his friend through such grief, it had to be done. Yuuri didn't like boys-beautiful or not.

* * *

The sudden week-long patrol was both a blessing and a curse to the mazoku. Nothing important or major happened during his course. It was more of a break from this constant charade he immersed himself in. The patrol gave him and his men much needed exercise and time to think on his behalf. Yuuri was turning eighteen next month. By that date, Yuuri would be forced to marry. It could be any single, eligible person the Maoh wanted and what Yuuri wanted was a woman.

This was everything Wolfram was not.

The blonde sighed. Never in his life had he met someone remotely close to his fiancé. Yuuri was a breed of his own kind that both irked him and yet calmed him. The king, though headstrong and naive, was kind as he was gentle. He looked after his people with growing compassion and kept his friends as close as he kept his secrets. Yuuri was his ideal mate, but come next month, Wolfram knew he'd be standing with the crowd watching as the Maoh took his new bride. The thought ached and burned, sending a wave of stubborn sorrow throughout his being.

"Captain, we are almost there." One of his soldiers called from the back. Wolfram nodded absentmindedly.

"Captain Bielefeld, are you alright?" Another one asked. Wolfram turned to his vice-captain, the man who was mainly in charge of this patrol ever since Wolfram began to feel just a bit off. An ungloved hand touched the blonde's sweaty forehead and it took all of Wolfram's strength not to lash out at the sudden invasion of privacy. "As I thought, you're still rather warm. When we get back to the castle I want you to check in with Gisela."

Wolfram growled and sent a tired glare towards his second in command. "I am in charge of this group, not you." He reminded.

"We're just worried for you." Someone next to his vice-captain stated. The blonde sighed and wondered where he failed as a captain if all they thought of was his current weakness. Conrad's soldiers all revered and respected him and the entire castle didn't think twice whenever Gwendal barked at them. It was only Wolfram who was constantly questioned.

"I will be fine. In the meantime keep your eyes sharp! Though we're close to home, that doesn't mean the enemy isn't close to it either." He said attempting to keep his voice loud though all he wanted to do was just curl up and sleep. His body ached, everything was cold and his throat burned. It started out as something minor-just a sore throat and a bit of fatigue during his first day on patrol. Eventually it escalated into whatever this was.

Wolfram coughed as the horses kicked up a bit of dust. He didn't miss the worried glances his troops tossed him. Though their intentions were generous, he wasn't in any mood for anyone to question his position as captain. Wolfram kicked his horse into full gallop-giving his troops the option to stay behind or follow. He didn't care anymore. All he wanted to do was go home and pass out on his bed, with or without Yuuri.

He eventually heard the rest of his men catching up right behind him. They all made it back home where Conrad happened to be waiting.

Instantly he knew something was wrong. Conrad never waited for Wolfram to return. His duty was to keep the king safe and unless something happened to Yuuri, Conrad would never leave the Maoh's side.

Wolfram quickly jumped off his horse and ran to his brother without another thought. Whatever happened to Yuuri was far more important than his patrol and his horse.

"What happened?" Wolfram demanded his voice a mere croak by now. The blonde winced and was sure he caught his brother doing the same. None the less, he pressed on and continued to demand answers. "Where's Yuuri?"

"Are you okay?" Wolfram waved his hand, dismissing the question quickly and fixing his eyes once more onto the Weller.

"What's wrong?" Fear was welling up within him. A thousand and one possible scenarios all played in his head. Yuuri was hurt. Yuuri was stuck. Yuuri was kidnapped. Yuuri was gone. All thoughts a million times worse than what he had to endure these past few days.

The pity in his brother's brown eyes was by no means soft. The fear that Wolfram felt quickly built up into an agonizing dread.

Conrad sighed. "Let's sit down first."

* * *

Yuuri watched from the high window, watching his poor, tired, rundown friend receive the worst news of his life. Conrad settled a hand onto his brother's shoulder and then Wolfram's eyes widened greatly. The younger bowed his head, letting cascading blonde strands to shroud his face with a welcoming darkness. Yuuri forced himself to remain strong. This was for the best. He and Wolfram could never be. Wolfram was a boy and Yuuri was a boy-it was wrong and immoral. He needed a woman, a kind, gentle woman who could love him as he could love her.

For that, Yuuri needed to remain strong even as Wolfram suddenly bolted away from his brother's extended arms.

* * *

Yuuri didn't see Wolfram for another week. The mazoku had taken residency in his oldest brother's room and Gwendal had forbid him from entering. Yuuri, being the loveable wimpy king he was determined to be, accepted this. After all it was his fault that Wolfram's feelings were hurt. He didn't end this soon enough-naively assuming his friend would come to his senses and do the deed himself. Yet it seemed the blonde continued to delude himself into a fantasy that would never occur.

"Heika! Heika!" Gunter's screeching brought him out of his reverie. Yuuri looked up to his advisor, blinking himself into reality as his lilac haired teacher continued rambling about a party and outfit.

"Gunter…Gunter!" The noble paused mid-ranting. "What are you talking about? What party?"

Gunter shrieked. "Oh Heika! I thought you were already well informed! Forgive me Heika! As your teacher I should not have assumed that-"

Yuuri sheepishly chuckled and held up his hands in meager attempts to pacify his over-zealous teacher. "It's alright. But...what party are you talking about?"

"It's a matchmaking party, Heika. All the eligible maidens will flock to our castle a forte night with eager prospects of becoming your bride!"

The Maoh's eyes widened. "Maidens?" There would be woman, all vying for his undivided attention and he was the one who got to pick the best of the best. It was a dream come true for any sort of man, but also a tad bit scary considering his relationship with girls never went very far. Actually, it never went anywhere.

"Yes! Dozens of maidens! All competing for your hand!"

"But-but what about Wolfram?"

Gunter looked to his king with wide eyes this time around. "What about that selfish loafer?"

Yuuri huffed. "Gunter, I just broke the engagement! I just broke his heart! I can't just...just start dating!"

"Actual it would be preferable if you did." Gwendal's ever commanding voice cut in effectively. Yuuri looked to the military advisor.

"What do you mean?"

The Voltaire noble sent a quick glare to the Maoh, shaking his head with a sigh. "What I mean, heika, is if Wolfram understands that there is no possible way for the two of you to be together then maybe he will get over this." Gwendal rose to his full height. "So you will be attending this ball and you will be picking a prospect future bride tomorrow night."

* * *

The next day, Yuuri eagerly paced around the castle. Gwendal was in charge of the paperwork-taking it to his room even so he could get more "done" without being harassed by scurrying maids and a shrieking Gunter. The ball wasn't to take place until the evening with a romantic sun setting in the distance-or so his tutor described. Either way, the king was over joyed. 'So this is what it's like to be free?' Jittery nerves filled his body and on more than once occasion, today alone, was he on the painful receiving end of his klutz attack.

"Have you seen Lord Bielefeld?" A maid whispered-her voice hushed yet booming throughout the castle walls. Yuuri's ears caught the bit of gossip and quickly leaned in the hear more.

"Yes, the poor boy. He looks simply dreadful. First he gets sick on patrol only to come home and find Yuuri-heika annulling their engagement." Another replied. Dread crept within the youth. _Wolfram's sick?_ That, to say the least, was practically impossible. Wolfram was strong, a fighter. He would never willingly submit to any sort of ailment.

"I heard even Gisela cannot do anything about it."

"Didn't Weller find him passed out in the library?"

"Yes! And he's just getting worse by the day."

Yuuri suddenly remembered where Wolfram was and where Gwendal happened to be. If Gwendal was worried enough to glue himself to his little brother's side when there was work to be done, then this was just no mere piece of gossip.

Even Shinou couldn't stop the bolting boy from barreling into his servant's chambers.

In his haste, Yuuri forgot to knock and instead threw the door open to find Gwendal signing a document with one hand and the other combing through blonde, sweaty locks.

The writing hand stilled. Cold, blue eyes met panicked black and the rage filled irises made no effort to conceal it. "What do you want, heika?" Gwendal asked through gritted teeth and dropped his pen delicately. "Can you not see that you have done enough damage here?" Yuuri winced, but pressed on.

"Is he okay? Will Wolfram be alright?"

Gwendal snarled, "He is a soldier and a fighter. A mere ailment will do nothing more than fuel his ire. Do not question nor doubt my brother's strength!"

The king flinched at his servant's harsh tone. It was apparent the man was worried. If the fact that he was here with Wolfram wasn't evidence enough, then the sudden new collection of knitted animals in the corner of the room was. "I-I just wanted to be sure he was fine-"

"He will be. Now, Heika, leave. You being here is only going to damage Wolfram more!"

If it was the truth, then it hurt. Yuuri could only nod helplessly and looked with pleading eyes to his unconscious friend. Wolfram was pale, his skin a ghostly white that rivaled the freshly cleaned sheets in the servant's quarters. Sweat was beaded at his brow in a thick line that soaked his blonde locks and his eyes were tightly screwed shut as if in pain. There was an unhealthy flush on Wolfram's cheeks and his body was stiff with a shiver or two passed every so often. Sick wasn't a word Yuuri would have used to describe how Wolfram looked.

"I'll be leaving then. Let me know if…" Yuuri bit his lips, eyes still trained on the unconscious youth. "If he gets any worse…"

Gwendal nodded. "You'll be the first to know."

Having said that, Yuuri closed the door behind him and felt his heart lurch. Wolfram was gone only to come home to find that he had broken the engagement behind the blonde's back. What he had done wasn't right, but he couldn't have done it with Wolfram around. The look on his friend's face after Conrad told him the news was devastating and Yuuri knew it was for the best. They both were never meant to be.

* * *

The evening fell before Yuuri could even comprehend the sudden change. Two maids and a very ecstatic Gunter charged into his room and helped him change into his outfit for the night. It wasn't much different than his regular uniform though there were a few more buttons added pretty much everywhere. The material was heavy and stuffy, causing the young Maoh to trip whenever he wasn't paying attention. Golden buttons decorated two lines down on his torso as well as the cuffs of his sleeves. The royal sash draped elegantly from his shoulders and was fastened by his hyper tutor. The shoes were tight as they were uncomfortable and squeaked whenever he moved a certain way. Yuuri only prayed that the music would cover the pitiful squeaking noise because he really couldn't stand to move so awkwardly without falling over.

That being said, Yuuri desperately prayed he wouldn't fall over at all tonight.

"Heika, you must tend to your guests! They have been asking for you!" Gunter shrieked and pushed the awkward king out towards the ballroom. Filled to the brim with desserts and drinks, decorated with a modest blue that suited the dying sun was the ballroom. And inside the ballroom was Yuuri's dream come true.

Women. Beautiful, gorgeous women all stood around, chatting happily amongst themselves as they awaited their beloved Maoh. Yuuri had stepped into a haven. There was nothing that could ruin this night.

* * *

"Ow…" Yuuri groaned, sprawled out onto his bed. Conrad stood at his beck and call, holding out the king's new set of pajamas.

"Are you alright Yuuri-heika?"

"It's just Yuuri, Conrad. And I'll live…I suppose." The Maoh sat up with a wince as his muscles protested every sudden movement. His feet hurt, his elbows hurt and worst of all, his own klutzy actions had ruined such a wonderful night. "Did Gunter send Lady Ambroscus flowers?" He asked, taking the new set of clothes with achy arms.

Conrad smiled. "Yes he did and he asked me to tell you that she bares no ill feelings."

Yuuri only groaned. "I still feel bad…I mean…I fell on her!" He sighed. "I kept tripping and I stepped on all their feet! Not to mention I knocked wine onto Lady Maureen." He buried his face in his hands. Tonight he had only made a fool of himself. Instead of wooing the women, he bet they were all laughing at him behind his back.

"It happens to the best of us."

"I'll bet neither you nor Gwendal did that. Heck! Even Wolfram probably didn't do any of these things!" Yuuri snapped. Conrad, this time, only laughed. The forlorn king glanced up with wondering eyes as to why his godfather was laughing.

"No, heika. All of us did something silly or stupid at one point in time. Gwendal, at his first ball, threw up on his dancing partner. I tripped and gave mine a black eye. As for Wolfram…" Conrad shook his head, his smile never leaving his face. "He wasn't as graceful as you think. He just has years of experience behind him. Before he used to always step on everyone's feet and he was always causing someone to drop their cups somewhere." Yuuri's eyes were wide with disbelief. How could someone as elegant and graceful as Wolfram be klutzy? Surely Conrad was joking. "We just have experience Heika. In time, I'm sure you will too." The soldier reassured soothingly.

Yuuri dumbly nodded, still in shock from the sudden news of his ex-fiancé. _Wolfram was…_It was hard to picture him stepping on someone's foot, accidently elbowing a stranger's arm or spilling a drink onto someone at least compared to now. It suddenly made the blonde seem more human. _Err…not human…_ Yuuri shook his thoughts away, still clearly confused by the information Conrad had bestowed upon him.

And then he remembered how Wolfram was now. "Hey Conrad…is Wolfram going to be alright?"

Conrad stiffened and worry laced itself once more into those calculating brown eyes. "He will be…he is Wolfram after all." The man said in a soft voice. It was by no means reassuring, but Yuuri could guess that Conrad wasn't trying to console the king. Conrad was trying to console himself. "Goodnight Heika." So lost in thought, Yuuri didn't have a chance to try and bid his godfather farewell. Instead a sudden chill crept over his body and an encompassing darkness enshrouded his vision.

* * *

Yuuri awoke, blinking his eyes rapidly to dispel the illusion of sleep. He wasn't in bed, but come to think of it, he wasn't in Blood Pledge Castle either. He was in an unfamiliar flower garden. Bushes of unknown plants all stacked around him, creating a wall that blocked any form of escape. Yuuri was trapped. "Hello…?" He called out.

"Your majesty." An old, shaky voice called out to him from beyond the wall of flowers. Yuuri ran to the wall, careful of the thorns.

"Hey, I'm stuck! Could you please help me out?" Yuuri shouted, hoping he was loud enough. For a minute no one answered. "Hello!"

"Your majesty, we are not done talking yet." The voice came from behind him. Yuuri yelped and leapt back only to receive a back full of thorns. The voice belonged to a woman. Her hair a shaggy white which was long and matted and her eyes a steel gray. Her body was hunched over and in pruned hands was a red rose. She looked like an old woman from her tattered black clothes to her wooden cane, yet there was something off about her. Powerful, Yuuri dared to think. "I am the ancient demon of the lands. Or rather, something Shin Makoku calls a myth." She snickered. "I was present during Shinou's time, ask your Sage. He knows of me." The demon winked and Yuuri felt something crawl up his throat.

"Uh…so…what do you…want…?" Yuuri hesitantly asked a tad bit terrified of angering such an elderly lady.

"Your majesty, pardon me for saying so," her ancient voice grated against the young Maoh's ears. Yuuri winced and resisted the urge to cover them. "But you are incompetent, not to mention foolish as well. Such a fragile rose, delicate flower-though its thorns are of no joking matter. You have in your grasp a priceless jewel simply corroding away due to your arrogance and simple nature." She plucked the rose in her hands, examining the blood red petals before allowing them to fall gently to the earth. "We each have our destined love, our predetermined soul mate that fate has simply willed upon us. Should we choose to ignore it then we are forever without a sense of completeness-that same feeling you are currently searching for young heika." Her eyes were old as they were familiar. That one shade of green so bright and luminous that Yuuri was often captivated by.

And no matter where, no matter how, Yuuri was captivated by it once more. "I...what...?"

The demon bowed her head and continued to examine the rose. "I believe there is an old myth floating around in your world. One that said that each was connected by a red string." She held up her hand and extended her pinky though no string was wrapped around the appendage. "At the end of that string was one's soul mate." Yuuri nodded. "We have something similar here-though there is no string involved. We all have a soul mate and that is something both human and mazoku struggle to find and pride themselves on when they obtain it." Her hand fell, cradling the few remaining velvet petals once more. "There is someone very dear to you, heika. And come your birthday you will make the foolish mistake of casting that diamond aside for a lesser value gem simply because it sparkled once at the right moment in time."

The flower withered before their eyes and the last petals fell.

"And then they..." A flame suddenly flickered to life, devouring the carcass of the rose with a vengeance that chilled the Maoh's bones. He watched with a stiff body as it became nothing but ash. "Will perish." Her eyes met his and the captivating green was gone. In its place was a cold, steel gray that had not been there before. "They will live a life in solitude, destitute, throwing themselves into every willing chaos in attempts for the world to swallow them whole-in attempts to capture your wavering attention."

Yuuri gulped.

"So...what do I-?"

"So you will be pressured to get it right, young Maoh. What you've stepped into is a curse." The king's eyes widened and when he looked down he saw a strange sort of hex with dead symbols created by the torn rose petals and ashes. All right beneath his feet. "It is a curse like none other. If cupid's arrow cannot penetrate your foolishness then perhaps my magic may. The rules dictate as such," Yuuri looked up frantically, finding the glowing green once again. "Find your chosen soul mate before your coming birthday, find them, and wed them. If not then you will forever be without your sense of completeness for they will die. And you, heika, will be all alone." The demon lifted her hand and soon the ground glowed. Yuuri shrieked bracing himself for the worst as the light seemed to devour him with the same ferociousness the fire had done with the plant.

"But how will I find them?" He questioned, shielding his eyes and peeking through thin slits in attempts to find perhaps the slightest clue.

The demon laughed. "Heika, I have already given you all of the answers."

And then she saw gone and Yuuri blinked rapidly to find a worried Wolfram leaning over his bedside.

"Yuuri...?"

Yuuri bolted upright. He was in bed; he was in his bedroom in Blood Pledge Castle. There was no creepy old woman putting a curse on him nor was he trapped in a flower garden. It was all a dream.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" The Maoh blinked and turned his wide eyed gaze towards Wolfram. The blonde still didn't look any better, but at least he was moving around. Surely Gwendal wouldn't let his brother walk around if Wolfram wasn't feeling a bit better. "Conrad found you passed out on your bed. You had a really bad fever-you've been out for days." Wolfram's voice was soft and soothing to his ears, compared to the dream demon he had encountered.

Yuuri grinned. It was all just a dream. "I feel fine now! Sorry for…worrying…." His stomach fell to his knees. Behind Wolfram was the rose's carcass and its vibrant petals.

It wasn't a dream.

"Yuuri? Are you okay? Yuuri!"

Yuuri gulped. He had less than a month, now, to find his soul mate because it not then their death would rest on his shoulders alone.

* * *

"Okay Yuuri Shibuya! You can do this! You can find your soul mate!" He cheered himself on in his desolate office. Yuuri thanked all that was living that Gwendal was assigned paperwork duty until Yuuri was married because the youth didn't think he could think of an excuse to provide his stern servant. "Okay! The lady said she had already given me all the answers I needed…uh…" Yuuri slapped his hand to his forehead and sighed. _This is hopeless._ Someone was going to die because Yuuri was too dense to figure her riddles out. _No! I refuse to let anyone die! Come on Yuuri! You can stop a war but you can't figure out who you're supposed to be with for the rest of your life?_ The Maoh flinched. He had only one shot and his phrasing was only decreasing his morality.

"Alright…someone very dear to me," he made a little note, scrawled in perfect Japanese, on the blank sheet of paper. It was the first clue he could remember of his hazy dream. _But there are a lot of people dear to me._ "Okay! Next clue. She kept muttering something about a rose…" Yuuri tapped the pen on his chin. Roses were really not something common in Shin Makoku until Yuuri brought them over. "A gardener I suppose." He made another note. "Wait a minute…her eyes did turn green even though they were gray. Or was it they turned gray when they were green…? Gah!" His head hit the desk as frustration mounted. He was no good at this detective business and on more than one occasion was he called dense. "Okay so they have either gray or green eyes." He begrudgingly added to his list.

After another half hour of thinking, he couldn't think of anything else. His list was comprised of only three items and all of which were ambiguous at best-save for the gardener. _So who do I know who is very dear to me, is a gardener and has green or gray eyes…?_ One figure did leap out to him. Yes, he's known this person well. Ever since he first came to Shin Makoku, he's known them.

"Lady Cheri is my soul mate…!" He screeched.

* * *

Another week had passed since Yuuri made his uncomfortable discovery. Lady Cheri was Wolfram's mother and Yuuri was simply uncomfortable around the woman. Pretty, yes, she was simply stunning in whatever outfit she decided to wear, but he didn't feel any romantic attraction towards her. She was, at best, his Shin Makoku mother.

It was dinner time and for the first time in several days, Wolfram was eating at the table. He was obviously still sick and everyone noticed the sudden weight loss on the slim youth. Yuuri was so absorbed in his thoughts, though, that he didn't notice the drastic change in his friend. _It can't be Lady Cheri. Who else do I know who meets those three requirements?_ He continued to think while poking at his plate.

"I'm going to go to the gardens." Wolfram declared, dabbing at his mouth with his plate still relatively full. The sickly blonde stood and left the table in one gracious bow before anyone had a chance to protest.

"Have fun." Yuuri absentmindedly stated. His friend didn't say anything. It wasn't until Wolfram left that the king felt three heated stares on his form. The Maoh looked up and sure enough Gwendal, Conrad and Greta were looking at him-two of the three with nasty glares. "What?"

"Daddy! Papa Wolf is still very, very sick! He didn't even finish eating!" His daughter yelled. Yuuri glanced over at Wolfram's usual spot only to find it empty. _When did that happen?_ He blinked. It took a bit of looking around before he found his friend's new spot. It was right next to Greta and indeed his food as barely touched.

"Heika," Conrad started in with a gentler tone. "Were you perhaps distracted?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah. Sorry you guys. Here, give me Wolfram's plate. I'll bring it to him." He offered.

Gwendal's glare hardened.

"I think not Heika. I'll bring Wolfram his food after we are all finished with dinner. You, however, will stay away from him."

Yuuri bit his tongue. That was a bit harsh. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't love Wolfram. This entire situation was no one's fault. It happened and now was the time to attempt and fix what should have been fixed long ago.

"I'll take Papa Wolf his food. He promised to spend time with me." Greta said with a huff and stood from her chair. She swiped the plate and scurried out of the dining room. All Yuuri could do was blink at the sudden action.

"Sorry Heika, Princess Greta seems to have taken your…annulment to Wolfram rather badly." Conrad explained. Yuuri's heart stilled. Since when did that happen? _Come to think of it…I've been so lost in thought I haven't noticed anything around me._

"I'm sorry Conrad, Gwendal." Regret filled, black orbs peered towards the stoic man and pleaded, "Will you please pass on my apologies to Wolfram…?"

Gwendal huffed before leaving the table as well.

* * *

Greta chased after her second father, the plate now cold and her blonde haired papa missing. He wasn't in the gardens like he promised to be, unless he was hiding in the bushes. However that seemed like something Yuuri would do, not her elegant papa. The princess continued to search, frantically turning left and then right at every corner of the garden with a panic that was only growing. "Wolfram!" She cried out, hoping he would hear her and put her worries to rest. After a couple minutes of silence, her uneasy only grew. "Papa Wolf? Papa Wolfram!" Greta kept calling out. Her voice escalating higher and higher each time his name passed her lips. "Papa-"

"Greta, I'm over here." Sure enough Wolfram answered. Relief filled her as did a bit of anger.

Greta stormed over to her blonde father and set the plate of food on his lap. With her hands on her hips, in the best impersonation of Gisela she said, "Finish your food!" Wolfram glanced up and then down and continued that action for a few more moments before grabbing the fork and bringing a sliver of the meat to his mouth. Greta was overjoyed at seeing Wolfram eat.

"When did you suddenly become the parent?" Wolfram asked, looking to his daughter with a fondness still. Greta smiled and took her seat next to him.

"Ever since Daddy Yuuri became a wimp." She teased. Wolfram smiled and her heart skipped a beat. She was getting her father back. How she missed him. Ever since he came back from his patrol something was very wrong. He was sick and only growing worse. Greta overheard Gisela. There was nothing their leading medic could do and ever since Gwendal and Conrad heard that, they've done their best at keeping Wolfram locked away.

Wolfram snorted and turned away as a small cough lodged in his throat. "He's always been a wimp."

The girl smiled. "I meant ever since Daddy Yuuri showed his true wimpy-ness." Her smiled died. Yuuri had annulled the engagement. Meaning this man right here was not going to be her other parent. He was just going to be Wolfram. One day she'd have to watch him leave. One day Wolfram would put the past behind him and wed someone worthy of his attention. And when that day comes, Greta would have to try and hold back the pleas for him not to leave her. The thought scared her. "How are you taking this, Papa?"

Wolfram was so thin compared to how he was nearly a month ago. He was so pale, so weak looking and no one could figure out why. While Wolfram was sitting and dying, Yuuri was off wooing and courting. It seemed so unfair.

"As well as I can manage, I suppose." He muttered, taking another bite. _Meaning not all that well…huh?_ Greta brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her family was slowly being torn apart because of differences that just couldn't be helped.

A small, comforting ruffle on her head brought Greta out of her depressing thoughts. Wolfram was smiling, his eyes honest and for once looking like his former self. "Don't worry Greta. No matter what, I will never, ever leave you. Things might be complicated and it may hurt the both of us, but I'll never leave you." It was just like him to know what was hurting her. Tears blurred her vision and her father was nothing more than a distorted image produced by her sadness. Wolfram set aside his plate in favor of hugging his daughter.

"Don't ever leave me, Papa!" Greta cried.

Wolfram held on tight. He placed a kiss on her crown of hair and whispered, "Never."

* * *

The deadline was growing close. Yuuri had one and a half more weeks until his soul mate dies, until his birthday and until he was supposed to marry. Try as he might to think of some other person who fit the list, he couldn't. Lady Cheri was the perfect candidate. _This _can't_ be right! Maybe I'm not looking hard enough…_ Yuuri wished he could meet the demon who placed this curse on him again. Get a couple more riddles to help ease the search. _I can't let anybody die!_

* * *

Wolfram looked out of the window of the library. It was only a few more days until Yuuri was destined to marry his new bride-whoever she may be. He was bitter about it, heartbroken as well. The wimp actually had the audacity to wait until Wolfram was trapped in a week long patrol to annul the engagement. But what's done is done. As much as it hurt to admit it, he already knew Yuuri was never going to be his. Perhaps they simply were not meant to be, perhaps he had only deluded himself into thinking how perfect life would have been had he married the king. Perhaps, perhaps he just needed to let Yuuri go.

"Papa Wolf!" Greta's sing-song voice was a welcome distraction. His ill body couldn't handle any more stress or depression that thinking of his former fiancé provided. The princess held out a book towards him with a big grin on her face.

Wolfram laughed. "I thought you were too old for me to read to you." He said, but never the less, plucked the hardbound copy from her hands.

"Never for you Papa." She said and sat right by his side with her head lying on his arm. It was comforting that his daughter was trying so hard to keep him happy. She had done everything she could to help distract him from his sudden sickness and grief.

He opened the book, flipping to the first page and began reading aloud. Greta crept closer and angled her head so as to see. Wolfram didn't mind at first. Greta was his precious little girl and he would kill just to see her happy. However as he flipped the page and continued reading his head began to hurt and his body began to sweat. The warmth was gone and in its place was the usual cold that gripped his bones and nipped his aching muscles. It was hard to keep track of his place on the page and soon, altogether, it was difficult to see the words through his blurred vision. Greta's screaming voice was so distant against his eardrums, so faded and far away. His world tilted and soon there was nothing.

* * *

_I only have three more days. I only have three more days. I only have three more days._ Yuuri repetitively thought, pacing around his office.

"So have you picked your bride?" Gunter eagerly asked.

"Yes." Yuuri responded, furrowing his brows while his thoughts, much like his steps, only went around in circles.

"Oh marvelous!" The fair haired noble cheered, clapping his hands in delight. "May I ask who the bride-to-be is?"

"Yes." He said again.

"Wonderful! So, who is she?"

"Yes."

Gunter's face fell. "…Heika…?" _Three more days! Who is it? Who should I be looking out for? I'm missing something. Something!_ Yuuri frowned.

"_WOLFRAM_!" Greta's scream knocked Yuuri out of his daze. The king and his advisor quickly ran out of the office and into the library next door. Conrad was already on the scene. He gave out commands and checked the blonde for any sort of injuries. Greta was sobbing on the sidelines, begging her blonde haired father to be okay. "You promised you wouldn't leave Wolfram!" She cried.

"Get Gisela! I'll meet her at her station!" Conrad barked. Wolfram lay very still. From a distance, from where Yuuri was standing, he even looked dead. The brown haired soldier didn't spare the Maoh a single bit of acknowledgement as he carried his brother away. Yuuri could only stand there flabbergasted with a building bit of fear that he was losing Wolfram forever.

"Oh my," Gunter gasped. "I suppose it was only a matter of time…"

Yuuri panned his gaze over towards the other, eyes wide and shining with fresh tears. "What do you mean?" He chocked mid-sob.

"I thought it was obvious? Lord Bielefeld was only getting worse and worse. Gisela said it was only a matter of time before his body gave out and the young lord would die."

"That's not true!" Greta screamed. Yuuri numbly looked to his poor daughter. The girl was barely fifteen and already she was being subjected to the death of one of her parents. "He promised me! He promised me he wouldn't leave!" She threw herself at Yuuri, hugging her other father close. "Do something Daddy! Please! Help him! Help Papa!" She begged.

Guilt ate at him alive. A gut wrenching guilt as Yuuri put his arms around her frail, shaking shoulders and whispered, "I can't…"

There was a momentary pause.

And then her sobs only grew louder.

* * *

Yuuri sat in the chair next to his friend's bed. Wolfram had only grown worse and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Gisela gave Wolfram until tomorrow. Tomorrow until Wolfram passed, tomorrow until Yuuri wed. The monarch stroked the sweaty, golden locks and continued to mumble towards the unconscious mazoku to get better. He couldn't handle a life without Wolfram. The youth was just too involved in his life for Yuuri to simply move on. Now was going to watch him die.

"Shibuya?" There was only one person in Shin Makoku who called him by his last name.

"What is it Murata?" Yuuri mumbled. His eyes burned. It had been two days since Wolfram collapsed and during those two days he hadn't left his friend's side nor had the tears relented.

"Lord Voltaire needs your answer. You need to pick your bride."

"I can't," Yuuri whispered his voice breaking. "I just can't! Wolfram is dying, Murata! And if I don't get it right then someone will die!" It all tumbled out at once. The dream with the ancient demon, the curse-everything and the Sage only took in the information without as much as a shrug.

"I thought the answer would have been obvious, Shibuya." It was a quiet answer. Yet it was an answer that burned at Yuuri's insides with a boiling rage.

"Well it's not! I'm dense and too stupid to figure it out! Unless it is Lady Cheri then-"

"Whoa! Shibuya let me assure you your soul mate is not Lady Cheri. Lady Cheri found her soul mate long ago." Murata stated, holding up his hands in a sign of peace. "Maybe you just need a moment to think about it. Tell me all about your dream and I'll help you."

Yuuri spilled every detail that he could think of. Every small coincidence he found, his list, his thoughts on the whole situation. Everything. All Murata did was just shake his head and sigh.

"Green eyes, Shibuya, should have been the first obvious answer. The Ancient Demon always had gray eyes…it was usually unnerving to stare at." Yuuri blushed, looking away from his friend. "Your second clue was someone dear to you. Your third clue is a rose with thorns. Your fourth clue is the fire that tore apart the rose," Yuuri's brows furrowed. "And your fifth clue is your foolishness." This time the monarch protested. "Now, now Shibuya, it is true. Now that we have these five clues, tell me who matches it best?"

"Isn't it still Lady Cheri?" He asked, tilting his head and huffed. Murata sighed.

"I forgot…you really _are_ simple natured. Here, let me fill you in on one other detail. Shibuya, you know two people who are dear to you with green eyes."

_And one of them is laying here in this room, dying._ They unanimously thought. Suddenly, everything clicked together. Wolfram's sudden bout of illness that refused to go away, his expected date to pass, the riddles, all of them fit together much like the puzzles of a puzzle piece. Yuuri's face burned bright with shame and embarrassment.

"B-But we're! How can he-! I mean we-…"

"Fate has a way of working in a very strange course, but make no mistake about it. It did not randomly choose someone for you. Lord Bielefeld, though very much indeed male, is your soul mate. And you, my utterly dense and naïve friend, are indeed in love with him. You're just too scared to admit it to yourself."

Yuuri's frantic flailing died down. Maybe, deep down, Murata was right. Maybe he did secretly love the blonde haired, fiery youth but was just too ashamed, too afraid to say so. He wasn't too sure though. "Maybe you're right Murata…I might like Wolf more than I thought and just denied it to myself. Maybe or maybe not…I'm not too sure. But there is one thing I do know," he caught his Sage's gaze and Yuuri could see in the reflection of the dark orbs his hardened resolve. "My life would mean nothing without him."

Murata carefully hid a smile. "Then I'll tell Lord Voltaire that you will be taking Lord Bielefeld as your bride." He said, watching as the young Maoh nodded and returned to his watch.

* * *

The Sage listened from the doorway as Yuuri leaned in and said, "Wolfram…how can I marry you if you continue to sleep?"

"…Yuuri…?"

This time, Murata did smile.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"That's it…I'm going to hurl. I'm going to screw up and puke all over the aisle." Yuuri declared-his face indeed adopting a green tint to it. Greta laughed.

"Stop being such a drama queen, Daddy." Yuuri placed two heavy hands on his daughter's shoulders, still feeling wobbly in the legs and looked to her with a seriousness in his eyes that wasn't quite there before.

"When you go through this, you'll understand…but that won't be for another hundred more years." The princess rolled her eyes.

"Right…" She drawled. The music started. Quickly the young girl shoved her father towards an eager Gunter and ran to her seat.

"Dearly beloved, we are here to watch as our king takes his bride, as our young Heika becomes a man worthy of his title." Gunter started. The glee in his eyes and the joy on his face was apparent even to those in the far back. Wolfram walked down the aisle-with both Conrad and Gwendal's help. He wasn't all the way better, but he was getting there. Yuuri smiled fondly towards his supposed "blushing bride" and Wolfram did, indeed, blush. "Yuuri-Heika, do you take Wolfram von Bielefeld as your Consort? For better or for worse, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?"

Yuuri smiled and gently grasped the blonde's hands. Wolfram still had yet to look him in the eye. "I do."

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, do you understand your duty to Shin Makoku and to the crown? Do you pledge to uphold your honor and your image, to fight and protect for his majesty and his kingdom? Do you take Yuuri-heika as your husband? For better or for worse, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Wolfram nodded-his ears now pink as all the eyes were on him. "I do."

"Then cheer all! Our kingdom now has its new Consort! Oh and Heika," Gunter looked to Yuuri who looked back with confusion. "You may now kiss the bride."

Yuuri's eyes widened and Wolfram's face couldn't get any redder.

The Maoh turned to his new consort and gripped Wolfram's hands tighter. _You can do this Yuuri! You. Can. Do. This!_ His inner voice cheered. That was all it took to lean in and press his lips on his bride's. He fought long and hard to get to where he was now and finally all of his rewards had paid off. Wolfram's lips were a bit chapped from being ill, but were sweet and soft none the less. It wasn't revolting like he thought it was going to be and instead felt just the opposite.

And to think he would have lost all of that if an ancient demon hadn't plagued his dreams and cursed him.

* * *

Shinou grinned from afar. All of Shin Makoku was celebrating the wedding of a lifetime as their young Maoh finally settled down and married the beautiful Wolfram. "You did well, my old friend."


End file.
